The present invention relates to devices for dispensing articles, typically operated by a customer by depositing a coin and moving a lever or shaft or pushing a button. Some vending machines or dispensers are free standing, while others are flush mounted in walls. Space restrictions at vending locations place both frontal limitations and depth limitations on the dispensers. At the same time, it is highly desirable to utilize as much of the volume of the dispenser as possible for storing the articles to be dispensed, so that restocking activity is reduced. Also, it is desirable to be able to dispense more than one type of article from a single dispenser installation for more efficient use of space, installation requirements, and restocking activity.
A wide variety of dispenser configurations have been utilized in the past. It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser utilizing two magazines for holding the same article, with a single mechanism for emptying one magazine and then the other. It is another object of the invention to provide such a dispenser with an additional magazine for holding a different article, with a mechanism for emptying this magazine, and with both types of articles from the three magazines being discharged at a single outlet slot in the magazine housing.
It is a particular object of the invention to utilize such a configuration to obtain a compact design with a minimal frontal area and a minimal depth, while achieving a maximum article storage capacity within the overall volume of the dispenser.
Prior art dispenser mechanisms are known utilizing two magazines positioned side by side with articles being dispensed alternately from each magazine. This type of dispenser mechanism requires considerabe volume and an overall housing with a depth in order of six to eight inches. One of the specific objects of the present invention is to provide a dispenser with a housing depth of only four inches, so that the dispensers can be mounted in a conventional wall construction, either recessed or flush.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.
The specific embodiment of the invention disclosed is a sanitary napkin and tampon vending machine wherein the napkins are individually packed in boxes of a shape and size similar to that of cigarette boxes and individual serving cereal boxes. The tampons are individually packed in a cigar shape, about 7/8 inches diameter and four inches long. However the dispenser of the invention is not limited to this specific purpose and can be utilized for dispensing candy, cigarettes and other articles.